


A home for a heart

by hudsteith



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Early 70s, I just want to write some fluff, I want Miami here so idc, It's not the best tho, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No big plot, Very domestic, mixed POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: Just another love story.





	1. Chapter 1

John was enjoying how his life was at the moment. It had only been a month since he became Queen’s bassist, and until now he was mostly rehearsing and getting to know Freddie, Brian and Roger better. The first gig with him as a band member was only two weeks from now, so he could enjoy more time until the anxiety knocked on his door.

The first part was easy. John already knew most of Queen’s songs, adding a few notes to the rhythm section. He always talked with Roger about it, just so he could adjust  the drums and the two could be in sync. The drummer liked almost every addition John made and didn’t complain, but sometimes he had something to say. The brunette didn’t care; his bandmates were more than likely to discuss everything. John was just getting used to it and learning to impose his own thoughts.

The second part was more difficult to the bassist. John was, since he could remember, an introspective and shy person. Knowing new people meant talking about himself - something he never liked to do. That was why he was studying Electronic Engineering: because messing with things is way easier than messing with people, and he wasn’t really good with people. But, in one month of spending time with Freddie, Brian and Roger, he realized that it was impossible to not get involved. The three of them, each in his own way, were pretty expansive and chatty. Freddie was always talking about music and how their lives will be amazing when (not if) they become famous; Brian never stopped talking about science and chatting about things John didn’t know anything about; and Roger liked to be loud about everything that crossed his mind, no matter what.

But, even with all those things that annoyed John so much, they were pretty supportive of John since he joined the band. They always liked to hang out with him (even when they didn’t know anything about the brunette), they changed their whole schedule just to not mess with John’s school classes, and even drove through the city to help him go to the rehearsals. The bassist knew they were very good to him. They embraced him with open arms, so he thought he had to give something back to them. He tried pretty hard to be more open with them, and he found he liked it. Freddie, with his flamboyant lifestyle, made John more confident when the oldest was around; after a while John started to like Brian’s curiosities about the universe; and John realized he had many things in commom with Roger, including their love for cars.

One of the first times the band hung out together, drinking in a pub, John spent the whole night talking with Roger about the blond’s car. Even though John talked more about the mechanics of the machine and Roger talked about how fast his car was, he enjoyed the talk. John was enjoying strengthening his bond with the drummer.

“I can’t believe Roger’s car can be a topic for a whole night conversation.” commented Freddie, who clearly wasn’t enjoying their talk as much as they were.

“Of course it’s not to your interest. You don’t even know how to drive.” said Roger, taking a sip of his beer.

“No way!” John opened his mouth, choking.

“What’s the matter, John? I’ll have a driver to drive for me.” Freddie didn’t care about John’s surprise. “Besides, I have better things to spend my time on.”

“But driving is so easy!” complained John.

“Don’t waste your time, Deaky. I had this talk many times and I gave up.” Roger put his hand on John’s shoulder.

John was still getting used to the new nickname. Freddie gave it to him, but Roger was the one who used it the most. The brunette liked the sound of it, especially the way the drummer said it.

“Roger, you’re too lazy tonight. That girl was watching you since we got here and you didn’t do anything.” Brian said, pointing with his head to a ginger girl who was next to the bar.

“You will see, John, that Roger is our Casanova.” giggled Freddie, amused with the gossip.

“But Freddie, com’on, if I looked like him, I’d be one too.” teased John, thinking he could make that joke with the blond already.

John already knew how far he could go with any of them, and it was good to know their limits. Roger was the most carefree of the three, always making jokes about the others or himself, and he liked to talk about girls, a lot. But John could understand: for a man, the blond was pretty, even hot, if John could use the word. In the time they had met, John knew Roger was adored by women (and by some men too). Long stares and glances to the drummer were not unusual, and his friend knew the effect he had on people.

So talking and joking about Roger’s looks wasn’t far away for their still new friendship. Actually he kind of liked to know that John thought he was attractive and that he was already comfortable around him.

“Of course I’m aware of her, Brian, thank you very much.” Roger lifted his beer, mocking Brian. “I just don’t want her, that’s all.”

“Everyone, go to a safe place, because this is the end of the world!” Freddie said dramatically. “Roger doesn’t want to shag!”

“I didn’t say I don’t want to shag, I only said I don’t want her.” 

“Seems that Roger is already hooked, mates.” John teased, bumping his shoulder with Roger’s. 

Roger looked to John and gave him an awkward smile, like he was truly ashamed about it. Even though John had only known the blond for a short time, he knew Roger didn’t get ashamed of anything that easily. The drummer showed a lot of feelings all day - he wasn’t afraid at all to show what he wanted, even when he didn’t have to - but shame wasn’t one of them.

Maybe John was right.

“Uuuuh. I need names.” Freddie was interested and looked to his friend, excited.

Roger, on the other hand, didn’t look excited to talk about it. “Not the time and not the place.” He finished his beer and soon stood up to get another one.

John shrugged, watching Roger walk away from them. “Did we go too far?” he asked to Brian and Freddie, worried.

“I guess not.” said Brian.

The bassist tried not to, but he couldn’t stop thinking about why Roger didn’t want to talk about the person he liked. Maybe because his bandmates don’t know them, maybe because it’s not their business, or maybe because it was one of them. John stopped with the last thought and giggled in silence with the possibility of Roger having a crush on Brian or Freddie. He didn’t even imagine the drummer fancying him because Roger was way out of his league.

The blond came back with a full cold beer in his hand, like their last conversation never happened, and sat next to John, drumming his fingers to the song’s beat.

“Rog?” called the brunette, gently touching the drummer’s arm.

“Yeah?” 

“Did you get uncomfortable with the teasing? Because, if you do, I wanna say I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Deaky, you already care about my feelings. How sweet.” joked Roger, putting his hand on his chest theatrically.

“Fuck you.” said John, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold the sugar

As he predicted, the day of the first gig with Queen was a bubble of anxiety for John. He tried not to show it to his bandmates, looking calm and quiet as usual, but everytime he looked to his clock and realized how close the show was, his stomach hurt, his heart began racing, his lungs felt like they can’t find air, and he wanted to throw up. But he couldn’t let them down, so he needed to put himself together and play. Or die trying.

In the last rehearsal before the gig he played flawlessly like the other times, so he thought no one would notice his nerves. He was wrong, because Roger’s eyes had remained on him since he arrived. Something in John’s eyes alarmed the drummer. Between one song and another he swore he saw the youngest taking deep breathes, like he was having a panic attack or something. But since John didn’t say anything, Roger decided he wouldn’t cross that line of privacy.

At first Roger thought John was hard to read, with his misterious halo of peace and calm, not getting in the middle of the others’ discussions, but, when the drummer started to spend more time with the brunette, he began to notice some patterns in John’s behavior, and then the youngest wasn’t unpredictable anymore. Every type of John’s snores had a meaning for Roger now, and soon the blond knew how to manage the bassist’s humour. He felt a bit proud for knowing his new friend better than Freddie or Brian, who always called themselves ‘so good they could read anyone’.

One day, they were hanging in Roger’s flat. The drummer was already wasted. He saw John smiling politely as he watched Brian and Freddie argue over a game of Scrabble, the latter clamoring that ‘unreleting’ was a real word. Roger saw John wiggle his eyebrows while drinking his beer.

“John, why you’re always so quiet?” asked Roger, standing up from the couch to sit next to John, putting his head on the bassist’s shoulder.

“Sometimes I don’t have anything to say, Roger.” John said, simply. He was still adapting to Roger’s habit of being too friendly and touching him without asking.

“I don’t believe you, pretty face.” the blond’s voice was weird, so the bassist understood that his friend was already drunk. “You always analyze us too much. It’s easy when you analyze but it’s never easy to be analyzed.”

“Roger’s shitfaced. It’s honest truth time.” Freddie looked to the youngest ones, excited.

“Did you analyze me?” John tried to keep his face straight, and Roger nodded fondly. “So what did you find?”

“I found that you’re a giant...”  Roger closed his eyes and snorted. 

John giggled when he saw Roger sleeping on his shoulder.

When the night of the gig came, John was nervous with the thought of playing. The pub was already crowded, and he could only imagine everyone watching and laughing at him when he messed up. The feeling of failure was pumping through his veins like poison, suffocating him. John ran to the dressing room and closed himself in a box, trying not to colapse. He was finding it very hard not to.

The thought of sneaking out of the pub and going home had just passed through his mind when someone knocked on the door. The bassist jumped and looked to the door, anxious. “Who’s there?”

“Roger. Just open the damn door, mate.” Roger’s voice was calm and firm.

John debated with himself if he should, but his sensible side won and he opened the door. Roger was wearing a supportive smile, like the drummer already knew why he was hiding and what the youngest needed.

The bassist remembered all his prejudices he had about Roger when he first saw him. He thought the blond was just a pretty face and a bad attitude, but, as the weeks passed by, he realized Roger was way more than that. He was a good mate to be around, someone he could count on at any moment, and a smart guy. He liked to party, sure, but he wasn’t an empty head.

“Why are you hiding here, mate?” asked Roger.

“I’m not hiding.” John tried to put a convincing smile on his face, but he didn’t fool the oldest.

“You’re not as good at lying as you think you are, Deaky.”

John bit his lip, his anxiety showing up in his grayish-green eyes. He got out of the box, standing in front of Roger, who was staring at him with patient blue eyes. “I don’t know why I joined a band if I have fear of playing at a gig.”

It was a tricky moment for Roger because he never needed to anyone to boost him up. He was always very confident and aware of his drumming skills, so he never expected to be validated in any kind.  Now John was standing there, wanting for someone to say he’s good and he could do it, and it was Roger’s duty to do it. He knew he would continue to make it his duty, even if he had to make a speech before every gig until the end of their lives. “I know why, Deaky.” Roger put his hands on John’s cheeks, with a proud smile on his face. “Because you’re an awesome bass player, and everyone in this country needs to know this. Queen is so fucking good, with a flamboyant singer,” Roger sang it, making John giggle “a badass guitarist, a good-looking drummer,” he shook his shoulders, humbly, as if what he said was nothing “and a terrific bassist. You.”

John blushed, his cheeks becoming a strong red tone; he never got used to compliments, especially when it was made by his bandmates, and Roger was the one who liked to give the most of them. Somehow, hearing the drummer say he’s a terrific bassist made him believe in himself more, more than if he had said it to himself in front of a mirror. John didn’t know if it was because of the way the blond said it or because it was the blond who said it.

“But what if I get nervous on the stage?” John asked, his voice trembling.

“Look to me, okay? Can you do that?” Roger smiled, encouraging him, and John nodded.

The door opened to reveal Brian, who looked relieved he found his bandmates. “Finally. We have a gig to play, guys, remember?”

Just as Roger knew would happen, John didn’t screw up. He was impeccable as always, killing every note. The brunette only had to look at him a couple of times throughout the gig. The drummer noticed right away and mouthed ‘you can do this’ to him. John grinned at the other and kept playing.


	3. Chapter 3

After the gig, they decided to celebrate, which included drinking too much and going back home pissed. Roger was always the first to get drunk, which caused him to become more loud and emotional than he usually was. Then, when the drummer started to talk about how much he loved being in Queen and that his bandmates were the best guys in all the world, the other three knew it was time to call it a night.

John decided to crash at Roger’s flat because his own was too far from the pub and Roger was talking a lot about ‘flying away’. He was genuinely worried that his friend would jump from his 4th floor flat window. The drummer continuously kissed the youngest’s cheek all the way home and mumbled random stupid things like they can’t see better at night because is darker than at day. John didn’t know what made it so funny: the fact that the things the blond said were so dumb or that Roger had a raspy and soft voice that made him look so innocent.

Climbing the stairs with a drunk Roger was a hard task. He liked to be childish when he realized he was heading home, crying out and noising, which, at first, looked adorable on Roger’s pinky cheeks, but, after five minutes of John trying to climbing a ladder, he had to use a bossy voice (that he didn’t use much) and be rough with the oldest. In the end it worked out very well, and Roger walked through quiet as a scared child with John smirking proudly behind him.

When Roger finally found the lock of his flat door, he said that John would sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. John tried to protest, but the drummer didn’t change his mind. He just took off his trousers and laid down in the couch, sleeping almost immediately. John didn’t have much to do but accept the offer. He found a blanket in Roger’s bedroom, walked back to the living room to cover the blond, and then went again to the bedroom to sleep.

In the middle of the night Roger woke up to pee, and he went to his bedroom’s bathroom to it. Feeling more sober, he was walking to the door when he looked to John, who was dozen off, just wearing his boxers.

The drummer didn’t even realized he walked to the bed and crouched down. He thought the brunette looked so adorable while he was asleep, breathing in and out peacefully and mouthing things Roger didn’t understand, the bassist’s lips moving fast and almost not breaking apart. Roger wasn’t ashamed to think that John was cute and beautiful, even though he was a bloke, but at that moment the realization that John was cute and beautiful hit him harder than usual, and somehow he wanted....he wanted to kiss John, _on his lips_. 

Even if he thought he’d freak out about this kind of desire, in that moment it felt so _right_ that Roger just smiled. Fancying John felt like the natural thing to do, and Roger questioned if the rest of the world was as attracted to the bassist as he was. Maybe not with the strength he felt ( _how_ had he never noticed this burning need to grab John in his arms and kiss him?), but it must have been unacceptable for a single living person to not think that the man that lied on his bed wasn’t pretty.

Being friends with John caused Roger to find him even prettier. The youngest was smart, generous, kind, funny, and every other good adjective Roger knew. Every second he spent looking at John sleep only made the feeling grow inside him. It seemed impossible that he never knew how his heart skipped a beat when he looked to John. How had he only figured out just now? How had he never noticed when the feeling felt like it filled every cell in his body and every inch of his skin? Was Roger that blind?

The awareness of it almost made him laugh, and he had to stifle the sound with his hand. He knew he wouldn’t kiss him without his consent, but he needed to touch him, to cuddle him. 

So he stood up and crawled to the mattress, John unconsciously giving him space and batting his eyes lazily. Then the youngest realized that Roger was lying with him. “Rog, what happened? Why are you here?” his voice was so soft that it made Roger melt inside.

“Don’t be so cheeky. The couch wasn’t comfortable, so I thought of sleeping here, with you, Deaky.” lied Roger, smirking when he was pulling John’s hair behind his ear.

Roger didn’t mind John’s breath. He could kiss him right then. _Shit, I am **this** hopeless_, thought the drummer.

“Okay, then. Good night, Rog.” John said, closing his eyes again.

Roger couldn’t sleep now that he felt John’s warm body close to him, now that he knew the effect the brunette had on him. He leaned his face close to John’s, but not close enough to invade his personal space, and he felt the hot breath going out of the bassist’s nostrils and touching him. Sometimes, when John moved on the bed, their arms brushed, and once Roger swore he felt John’s fingers on his.

He wanted to be selfless and say he just wanted John’s happiness, even if it wasn’t with him, but he couldn’t. Roger wanted be the reason for his smile, the cause of his heartbeat and the owner of his kisses. He always knew he was a possessive person, but he could feel that with John, he’d be worse. Watching John sleep made him wonder if one day the bassist would dream of him. He knew that for now, his own dreams would be filled with the brunette.

The sun was rising and Roger felt his body begging him to rest, so, smiling one more time at the feeling of John next to him, he tangled his fingers in John’s and closed his eyes to finally sleep. If he had waited a couple of minutes more, he would have seen John waking up.


	4. Chapter 4

John blinked a couple of times until he really woke up. He is still lazy and cozy under the sheets, and he was about to yawn and to scratch his arms when he felt something wrapped on his left hand. The brunette looked down and he saw Roger’s hand holding his.

The first thought he had when he saw it was Roger’s hand fits perfectly on his own, like their hands were made to be together like that, and he didn’t feel the need to undo it.

John moved to look to Roger sleeping, and even though the blond seemed tired, he still looked charming, with his eyelashes united and his hair disheveled, and he didn’t notice when he started to smile. But to John that was just another moment that he stopped whatever he is doing to admire Roger’s looks.

And, thinking about it, the bassist noticed how much he did it. Everytime he was with Roger, John took at least one single moment to appreciate how handsome Roger is when he’s doing anything. Drumming, drinking a beer, or just breathing. The drummer was breathtaking in every single instant, and to John wasn’t a shock point out those things, because he had pretty sure everyone else around the blond gasped when they felt those blue eyes at them. Roger’s gemstones could hipnotize anyone, and with John wasn’t any different.

With that thought John finally understood what all those moments staring at Roger meant. He had feelings for the Queen drummer. This wasn’t a breaking point moment of his life, with suffering or angst, because liking Roger wasn’t hard or a burden; it is actually the easiest thing he did in his life, and now that he was aware of the feeling, he couldn’t believe he passed all these weeks without noticing it, because his heart was racing just looking at Roger humming during his sleep and he could see his eyes glowing when Roger squeezed the bassist’s hand without waking up.

Of course John wasn’t a shallow person who just cared about outside beauty, and he knows that Roger is a cheerful person, with a energy that exudes through his pores and infected everyone; he had a passion for everything he did, and that transformed him on a geek and he was incredibly stubborn if he wanted to win a discussion; the blond is a great listener, what is really surprising because he never shuts up, and John knew he’d hear a good advice from him whenever he needed it.

Every moment he had with Roger seemed to fit in that puzzle as he is putting the pieces together. As there’s no wasted afternoon or no good hanging out when that means more time with the drummer. Being around him made John happy, and smiling was just a normal consequence.

John was really surprised that this explosion of knowlegde happened just because Roger was holding his fucking hand. The laugh was coming right on his throat, but he hold it. Instead of laughing, he caressed Roger’s hand with his thumb, and he stayed there, watching Roger sleeping, wishing that someday Roger could dream about him. The drummer would be on his dreams for now on, for sure.

The youngest made a involuntary move, and somehow this alarmed Roger, and, still sleeping, the blond moved closer, passing his hand on John’s waist and sinking his face on the bassist’s chest, forcing John to rest his back in the mattress again, as he smiled softly. Roger’s touch now had a new meaning to him. “Roger, it’s already 10 am. We need to wake up. Rehearsal later.” _Why the fuck did he said that?_ He didn’t want to get up, maybe never.

“Too warm, please don’t move.” Roger’s voice was muffled. He brushed his face on John’s chest and slept again. The drummer probably could hear John’s heart beating like crazy.

He lasted in bed until he could, enjoying the softness of Roger’s skin on his, and inhaling the drummer’s own smell (and maybe he’s falling too deep to find it good), but in some point he thought it was too late to be in bed, so he tried to move without waking Roger up, being extra careful.

But his care didn’t help at all, and Roger noticed when John was moving, complaining with a loud groan, and the youngest giggled. “Sorry, I’m getting up, mate.” He took his clothes to dress up.

“I hate you.” the blond said, but he was too tired, so he slept again.

John felt like he could go to the drummer’s kitchen and make tea to himself, so he did. He’s drinking calmly while he is watching trough the open door Roger rolling over the bed. He could feel his body getting warmer just with the fact that he’s looking to the oldest. So silly, but still cute enough to John to care.

He looked to the clock and it was almost noon. Roger needed to have lunch, and so did he, so he finished his tea and walked to the bedroom, sitting in the tip of the bed and touching softly the drummer’s forearm. “Roger, we need to get some lunch.” whispered John.

“No.” Roger sounded childish, and John rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Why do you need to be such a baby? Wake up, mate.”

“Make me.”

Roger wasn’t looking to John, so he didn’t saw the bassist bitting his own lips, thinking of a good way to make him. But right now he couldn’t, he had urgent things to do. “Com’on, Rog, I’m hungry.”

Roger groaned again, but he wasn’t truly angry. “Ok. But you’ll pay.”

“I will.” John smiled.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later, Freddie and Brian started to notice how close Roger and John were, more than usual. Giggling all the time, Roger being a bit more flirty than normal, and John blushing along with it. And another weird thing happened: Roger stopped shagging girls, it didn't matter how many volunteered to do it (and it was always many), and for him didn’t seem like a big deal. Before Roger didn’t spend a gig without someone on his arms, now he didn’t miss it.

But, despiste all of that, none of them made a move. Maybe they were thinking they were behaving as they always did, and that’s driving Freddie insane. “I will say to them to drop the bullshit and kiss already.” he said when they were at Brian’s flat. They were spending some time together, watching a horror movie, and Freddie was stressed with the youngest ones sharing glances during the movie, so he stood up and went to the chicken, Brian going after him.

“We can’t hold his heads and lean so they kiss.” Brian clarified.

“Sure we can. You hold John’s and I hold Roger’s.” Freddie amused, and he started to walk back to the living room when Brian stopped him.

“Hey, I have a better idea. Why can't we just let they decide?” the guitarist frowned, strongly glacing to the other.

“Okay, but they will decide now. Maybe they never kissed because we never left them alone. I’m sure Roger will come back to his mind and be bold.” Freddie gave a hopeful smile and hold Brian’s wrist, walking again. John and Roger were sitting at the sofa, watching the movie. “Darlings, Brian and I will go out to buy some food for us.” Freddie said, walking to the door, Brian behind him.

“We will come back soon.” Brian smiled.

“Or not.” Freddie opened the door and he and Brian passed through it, closing the door after. “You have any money?” he asked to Brian.

“No, my wallet is on my coat, in the flat.”

“I don’t have money either, but we won’t go back there.” Freddie firmly nodded. “Oh, Mary leaves nearby. Let’s go there.”

Inside the flat, John and Roger were watching the movie, but the cold wasn’t letting the brunette full concentrate on it. He brushed his hands to warm up, and got chills a couple of times, and Roger noticed it, so, without saying a word, he went straight to Brian’s bedroom and took the thicker blanket he could find, bringing it to John.

The bassist smiled with Roger’s gesture, and watched the drummer covering him and himself with the blanket. “Thanks, Rog, but you didn’t have to.”

“But I already did, Deaky.” Roger got closer, his shoulder touching John’s. “Now let’s watch the movie.”

Neither of them were in fact paying fully attention to the movie, because John is feeling Roger’s arm brushing his, and at every jump scare scene, the bassist got scared and glued more to the blond.

One particularly scary scene, John screamed “Shit!” and hid his face on Roger white shirt, his fingers grabbing Roger’s collar. The drummer giggled with his action, but loved that the youngest thought he’d be protected by him. And he’s right: Roger would protect him from any danger.

Roger reached out his hand to the tv and turned it off. “No more horror movie for tonight. You got scared enough.” he spoke in a low voice, close to the bassist’s ear. Now he’s smelling John’s shampoo.

“But it isn’t over yet.” John commented, but he’s internally relieved. “You’re treating me like I am twelve.”

“You’re shaking like a twelve years old scared boy.” teased Roger.

“Piss off.”

Neither of them moved – _they didn’t want to_. The position was comfy, and to feel each other’s body warmth was good. John could feel his cheeks burning like hell, and Roger thought he would never take off that smile of his face.

John looked up, finding Roger smiling to him, a pair of blue sapphire stones shining on the drummer’s eyes, and he never got more nervous in his entire life. But, somehow, he knew there was where he had to be. “Hi there.”

“I’m gonna kiss you.” the words came out of Roger’s mouth so easily. He wanted to say them everytime John was in the same room as him, and now he said them out loud. He could feel his figertips trembling of excitment.

“Thank you for asking me if I want to.” John grinned, and started to laugh when he saw Roger rolling his eyes.

“Please don’t ruin this moment for me. I’ve been waiting weeks to have the guts to say that.”

“Is that right?” a sassy pride filled John’s chest. “So you fancy me?”

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

“ _Have you?_ ”

“But you’re way more-” and Roger felt John giving him a little peck on his lips. “John!”

“What?” John giggled, his hand climbing to Roger’s neck and caressing his hair. He was too happy to care about anything. _Roger fancies him!_

“You kissed me!” Roger complained, and John blinked, confused. “Our first kiss was a peck, like a secundary school relationship! I prepared a whole speech to tell you and now it’s ruined!” Roger pulled away from John and crossed his arms, pretending to be mad.

It was absolutely adorable, and John really wanted to kiss him even more. He put his hand on Roger’s chin and made the drummer’s head move to look to him again. “You can’t stay mad at me, Rog.”

“I really can not, but-”

“How about you come here and kiss me for the first time?” John came closer and sat on Roger’s lap, crossing his legs childishly, making Roger straighten his eyes. “I don’t remember kissing you before. Do you?”

Roger felt three words forming in his throat, ready to be said, but he stopped. Too soon.

Right now he just needed to put his hand on John’s cheek and brush the youngest’s lower lip with his thumb, play with the tip of his nose and lean until their lips met. John’s lips were soft and fit perfectly on his own, and when Roger parted his lips to deep the kiss, he noticed John shivering under his touch, and he smiled while he put his tongue on John’s mouth. The drummer could feel the passion in every movement during the kiss, and how John took quick breathes when they broke apart, just to kiss him again.

John didn’t care less if Freddie and Brian got back and saw that scene, because Roger’s hands were firm, he squeezed a bit more when he softly sucked John’s upper lip and he made a wonderful noise everytime he moved his head, showing how much he’s enjoying the kiss.

They pulled away from each other just enough to share a glance. They couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“Was that okay?” asked Roger, knowing that for him was.

“More than okay.” and John rested his head in a place between Roger’s chin and shoulder, his heart aching of happiness.

The door opened a few moments later, Freddie and Brian with a bag with fish and chips, and they stopped when they saw John on Roger’s lap. They tried to hide their amusement. “How was the movie, mates?” asked Brian, his voice a little too light.

“What movie?” John didn’t follow him, too distracted on his bubble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about two Dealor fics: a time-travel and a demons fic  
> What you think?

This weekend they didn’t have any gig planned, so they went to a pub just to hang out and chat. They played some times in this one, so the owner gave to them a free round of beer, and they liked that very much. Freddie was already talking about new songs (every week he had a new song, but the other three loved the enthusiasm), Brian was talking about the new gigs and that they needed to practice more, and Roger and John were just smiling, enjoying their bandmates’ presences, Roger’s arm carefully touching John’s tight.

They didn’t feel the urge to label themselves, because they were spending their time together in a better way: kissing and cuddling. Roger, even though he would deny it until the day he died, loved to be the small spoon, to feel John’s arms around him, John fitting his chin on the drummer’s shoulder, the youngest smelling Roger’s unique perfume. They slept together again, but both of them didn’t want to have sex. I mean, they wanted to, but neither of them have had sex with another bloke before, and they didn’t want to rush anything, so they agreed to move things slow.

Roger never thought he would love to move things slow, but every hour he had just hanging out with John, like right now, in the pub, it’s a good time. And John didn’t want to blow this up; what he already had with Roger was great enough, so he would wait the time they needed.

“Miami said he’s looking for some record company, to make us an album.” Freddie said, with dreamy eyes.

“We still can’t afford an album, Freddie.” reminded John, giving a sad smile to his friend.

“We can try to cut some of our expenses.” Brian thought out loud.

“We could live together!” Roger claimed, triumphant.

The other three looked to the blond, like he was out of his mind. One thing is having a band together and hanging out constantly, but another thing is spending every fucking time together, waking up and facing each others before the breakfast, sharing the house tasks, and other things. They already fought for the order of the songs in a gig playlist, but it’d be a lot worse fighting over who had to wash the dishes.

John loved his friends, but he knew that if he saw them 7 days, 24 hours, it could destroy their friendship and partnership. Plus he is starting something with Roger, and he wasn’t ready to be all the time with him (even ifvhis heart screamed for him to accept it).

“Roger, do you think it’s the best-”

But John’s question was cut by a blond tall girl, who stopped in front of their booth. She was pretty, and her neckline made Brian and Freddie look wider to her. “Hey, you’re Queen, right? You did a gig a couple of weeks ago here, right?”

“Yes, we are, darling.” Freddie took her hand and kissed on her palm, thrilled with the fact they’re being recognized.

“You are amazing. I spended a whole week talking about it.” she said, looking to the four men, resting her glance on Roger.

When he felt the girl staring at him, he thought he had to say something. “Cheers.” he said, grinning.

She leaning to their table, showing up more her breasts, and John frowned, thinking she’s trying so hard to receiving someone’s attention, and he could guess which one of them she’s fancying.

“So, Roger, I was wondering if you want to join my table. My friend and I would love to know you better. Maybe go to my house.” the girl said, batting her eyelashes slowly.

“Oh my! This woman doesn’t see Roger’s hand on John?” Freddie asked to Brian, in a low tone. Brian just shrugged.

John drank his beer to hide a giggle. He thought that when this situation happened (John wasn’t fool; he knew he’d see some girl trying to seduce the drummer) at some point he’d feel jealousy. Is this what people feel when someone you fancy is called out by someone else? Blood boiling on your veins, a buzzing on your ears and trouble to think correctly? Yeah, people could list them as jealousy symptoms, but John wasn’t feeling them. The only thing passed through the brunette’s thoughts was the girl should be drunk to make such a bold move. Girls weren’t used to make the first move.

He didn’t know why he wasn’t jealous, and he knew it wasn’t because of a lack of desire for Roger. But, in the back of the bassist’s mind, he trusted Roger too much to think he’d have someone else besides him. Not because he’s pretty enough or anything, but he just knew that. It’s like a feeling that he had since the first time they kissed.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I’m with someone.” Roger gave her a polite smile.

“Bring her.” The girl’s smile got bigger.

Brian needed to muffle his mouth, because he’s almost guffawing. Roger was really a lucky son a bitch.

John couldn’t take anymore, he needed to tease Roger. “You can’t decline on a fucking orgy, Rog.” he whispered.

Roger looked to the man next to him, who’s with a playful smile. For some reason Roger was loving to see John being so chill with the blond’s approach. In other moment, with another person, Roger would love to see jealousy filling the person’s eyes, but looking that John wasn’t even a little bit insecure with a person hitting on him was way better. The drummer would hate to know that John have a tiny insecurance about Roger’s feelings for him.

If he needed to say out loud, he’d say to John the bassist didn’t need to worry of anything. Because he just wanted him and only him.

“So watch me, Deacon.” whispered back Roger, and he looked again to the girl. “You understood wrong. I’m going home with this person tonight, and only with this person. Sorry, honey, but you came late.” the drummer gave the same polite smile to her, hoping he wasn’t too hard with her.

“Lucky girl.” she said, straightening up again and walking to her table.

“I think she is too.” Roger smiled, taking John’s hand and winking to him.

“So what you were saying about all four of us living together.” John said, with a silly smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

They agreed to try living together for two weeks, to see how that goes. They rented a flat with four rooms for a reasonable price, close to their uni, the moving day was a mess. Roger pratically brought only his clothes, because Freddie didn’t allow ‘these horrible furniture into my house’, and all the good things were basically from Brian’s.

As everyone but Roger guessed, being rommates would be hard. Brian likes long showers, Freddie sings all the time, Roger yells at the TV and John farts out of nowhere, and these were the lesser of their problems. Because they have fights about the dirty dishes, the trash and who's going to buy the groceries, and after days pretending they could handle in silence, Brian did a emergency meeting and talked to them. After some discussions between them and whines from Roger, they decided about boundaries and divided the home tasks.

That day Roger wanted to sleep with John, he is cuddling with John, the bass player’s hand running through the blond’s arm. “I guess we’ll be fine now.”

“And I finally can study without you screaming to some TV soap opera.” John said, kissing Roger’s nape.

“At least I don’t let wet towels in the sofa.” teased him.

“I just forgot it once!” and when he saw Roger giggling John pulled out of the cuddle.

“Don’t go away, babe!” Roger rolled over and pushed John closer again, the other not resisting much, but he acted sad. “Don’t pout, Deaks. You know I can’t resist this.” Roger gave him a couple of pecks.

Roger passed his thumb over John’s cheek, touching him with tender. Each day with John just makes Roger being more sure of the feeling for his bandmate (and now roomate too), because John’s flaws that Roger was discovering in the last days didn't end the excitment when he felt John’s kisses; he just realized he could live with John’s mess, even if that it meant dirty laundry over the bedroom and other stuff.

And the bass player was thinking the same, that he even though he knew Roger was loud and annoying sometimes (as he previously knew that) it was worth the trouble. The way Roger makes him feel when he touches him was unique and he’s sure he could never feel this way with anyone else. His eyes were glowing and Roger smiled at that.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Roger?” John asked.

“Just as I’m sure that I love you.” Roger smiled.

The other wasn’t expect that, at all. Sometimes he would be waiting for Roger to say something like that, like when they had sex for the first time, or when he made a romantic dinner for him (he tried to make a roast, it turned out badly and they ordered a pizza). But this is Roger Taylor: surprising him in every moment, making him gasp as he did when the three words came out of the drummer’s mouth.

But what else Roger would say? That his constant need of see John smiling to him was nothing? That the way he shivers when John plays the bass was temporary? That the view of John’s teeth gasp when he gets a good laugh, letting his eyes open for an inch, wasn’t adorable? And that his smell after the gig doesn’t drive him mad?

Because if he say that it would be a bunch of lies.

This is the first time Roger felt that and he wasn’t scared at all, because it’s John Deacon, the most perfect person to fall in love with, and he has the lucky to be his object of love as well.

“Thank you.” John smiled and shorten the tiny distance between them.

“Why?” Roger frowned.

“Because I want to say that I love you too for weeks and I was afraid to say it first.” his cheeks got red, and Roger got soft.

“Afraid of what, John?”

“To be too sudden.” the brunette looked down, shy.

“We’re cheesy as fuck, and those are not my words, it's Brian’s. So I don’t think it’s sudden. We are just saying out loud what everyone already knows.”

Roger leaned on and kissed John, cupping his face. John wrapped the blond’s waist with his hand and parted his lips to allow Roger’s tongue on his mouth, deepening the kiss very quickly. The youngest could feel the other’s desire, with his hands touching his chest over his shirt and sucking his lips a little hard, but the pain was good enough. 

The blond’s a great kisser and knows exactly what to do to break John down (not that he resists that much anyways). His hands are daft and he squeezes John’s body just right. But John has skills as well, and Roger knew he was doomed since the first kiss, because the way John pulled his hair and the little sounds he does during the kiss, also the look he gives when he wants more. Roger can’t resist that look, so he just jumps in.

In a second Roger was on him, his hands on the brunette’s nape and his mouth going down to John’s neck, and the latter was making a giant effort not to moan – both of them agreed to not having sex when the other two were in the flat, and he tried to say “Roger...”

“We just said we love each other, babe. I’m pretty sure there’s a rule that says we should fuck.” Roger smirked.

And the day after, when they went to their first record session, they were all smiles.

Even Jim Beach (called Miami for the band) looked to them and commented “Oh my god, you should stop being so happy! How will they write rock songs being like this?”

“I know, Miami. It’s revolting!” and Freddie put out his tongue, but John and Roger didn’t care with the teasing.

They started the meeting, discussing how the album should be. Freddie and John talked about how the album could have some light songs, with no heavy guitar riffs or drums solos, but Roger and Brian disagreed, thinking that if they are a rock n roll band they should stick with the rock elements. After some moments of yelling, they agreed to make both ways, a mixed album.

In the break time, Roger sat next to John and got closer. “Wow, we just had a big discussion but I still want to kiss you. So that’s a win.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story, even if it's too short.  
> Some fluff fics are coming.

Roger was walking with Brian to their home after a day at uni. They were talking about their next gig, and how bad their van needs to go to the machine shop. And then, they passed in front a jewelry store, and a shine thing caught Roger’s attention. A beautiful thick gold ring was in a case, and Roger stopped when he saw its price. Cheap.

Brian only realized he was talking with nobody a few steps after, and he saw Roger staring at something. “Rog, what’s wrong?” asked Brian, curious.

His friend’s voice got him back to reality. The blond put a smile on his face. He’s coming back there later. “Nothing.” lied Roger, and walked fast to catch up with Brian.

In the following days Roger started to do weird things on the eyes of his friends: he started a small store to sell some of his clothes, stopped to spend his money with unnecessary things and let to loan money to Freddie. Apart from the last part, he didn’t enjoy what he was doing, but he knew the reason of this actions, and Freddie even asked if the drummer was with his mental sanity intact, the other only laughing about it.

And a week after he came back to that jewelry store, going out minutes after, pretty happy with his purchase.

•••

In the same day Roger saw the ring, John and Freddie were at the other side of the town, buying some groceries for home. Freddie was whining about how boring house tasks were and how much he needs to be famous already and pay someone to do things like that to him, but John wasn’t listening to him anymore, because he was looking to the journal a woman was holding, and on it had a jewelry publicity, and there’s a really beautiful male ring on it. And the price was good.

“Pay attention when I’m complaining, Deaky!” said Freddie, pouting to his friend.

“Sorry, sorry.” John apologized, but he wasn’t sorry.

He already had the money – he liked to save some money for a emergency – but John needed to go to the jewelry store when he was alone, to not get suspicious, and in that week was impossible, so only seven days after he saw the publicity he went there, and gladly found what he was looking for.

•••

Roger and John (separately) knew it was time when Brian and Freddie were solving some problems about their uni, and they said it’d take hours, so the other two shouldn’t bother to wait them for dinner. The drummer and the bass player went to their respective bedrooms to grab a small box and hide it on their pocket.

Now that they were alone at home they enjoyed the time kissing and cooking together – correction: John cooking and Roger distracting him with kisses on the neck. Unknown to the other, their hearts were racing, expecting for the big moment.

The dinner was simple, and they chatted about band stuff, not minding to be a deep conversation. Being they two together doing something dense as this was enough.

When Roger saw John finish his dinner and look to him, he knew it was time.

When John saw Roger looking to him with an adorable smile, he understood it’s now or never.

“Roger, I-”

“John, I-”

They smiled fondly with their timing. _In sync_ , as always. Roger sinalized to John talk, and the brunette took a deep breath. “Rog, you know that I love you, right?” John wided his smile when Roger nodded. “So, and I was thinking...I was thinking that I can’t live my life without you. In any sense of the word.” John stood up, walking the few steps that were between them, and stopped next to Roger. The blond’s eyes were watery, and John took another deep breath to calm himself down, then he put his hand on his jeans pocket, Roger watching his action, and a tear rolled on the drummer’s face when John showed a small box on his hand. “I know it’s not legal now, but we’ll find a way. We always do.” John went down on his knee, opening the box and revealing a golden ring. “So what I really wanna ask is-”

“Would you marry me?” Roger asked first, and John blinked, confused, but soon he understood when he saw Roger going down on his knee too, pushing a small box out of his jeans pocket too. A golden ring was there, and John put his hand on his mouth, surprised.

The front door opened, Freddie and Brian talking about Roger and John didn’t know and didn’t care, because they were still inside their bubble. The older ones stopped when they saw the drummer and the bass player, and the scene didn’t need description; it’s pretty much clear. They looked to their friends smiling, but none of the two talked anything.

“Oh, damnit, answer the question, whoever asked first.” demanded Brian.

Roger and John smiled, knowing they finally found what people look for all their lives. They found home.

“I do.” answered Roger.

“I do.” John said, strongly nodding.

And they shared a kiss after put the rings on the other’s finger. Freddie said the moment deserves a celebration, and they went to a pub for drinks. The engaged couple hold hands as much as it’s allowed in public.

“But, guys...Will you move out from the flat?” asked Brian, worried. He was getting used with they living together.

“We still don’t have the money for it.” John replied, knowing how badly he and Roger would love a place just for them.

They loved Brian and Freddie, but it’s be nice to not need to muffle their mouths when they were having a morning sex.

“Don’t worry, dear. Queen will be famous soon, and we all will have great houses.” Freddie commented, with his usual unbreakable confidence.

Right now they didn’t care about this that much.

•••

**1975**

They were in the middle of nowhere to make a new album. Just like Freddie, this album will be fancy and outrageous, with a a touch of rock n roll. Brian and Roger were making sure that Freddie didn’t forget they’re a rock band.

But right now they biggest discussion was John’s single contribution for the album. Roger didn’t liked a specific line on it.

“You don’t need to write that you’re happy at home. It’s not rock n roll, babe.” commented Roger, who’s sitting at the couch, trying to put some sense on his fiancée’s mind.

“But I _am_ happy at home. I’m not lying.” John said, confused.

“It’s too romantic, Deaks!”

“But you writing a song about fucking your car it’s okay because there’s a guitar riff?” amused John, and Roger rolled his eyes.

“I will lock myself again at the cupboard if you don’t stop.”

John stood behind the couch, and started to massage Roger’s shoulder. The drummer didn’t know how he’s fighting with John, because he knew it’s a lost battle. He can’t win over John, never.

What he could do? He lost years ago.

“You know you used a metaphor, love, and I know how to put my hand on your grease gun.” John whispered close to the blond’s ear. “I don’t know why you’re so upset. This song is about you.”

See? Lost battle.

“Alright, John. Show this bloody song to Brian and Freddie.” Roger groaned, but not really annoyed.

“Now I’m really happy at home.” John smiled, giving a peck on Roger’s lips.

Happy. Because they know that they have a home for a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I stay or should I go?  
> (Comment below!)


End file.
